Calling all the horror films
by rosebud171
Summary: This a late Halloween story but I hope you enjoy it anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Calling all the horror films

I'm gonna write something for Halloween with my Regular Show oc's. When Gwen and her friends go to a Halloween party and find a strange house. Benson, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen tell Gwen and her friends go in that house for a whole bunch of candy. They encounter some horror movie psycho killers from certain movies. Now Gwen, Lucy, Sequoyah, Sophie, Taylor and two others girls who just moved from South Korea and India to the U.S. have to survive movie killer's we are know. The movie killers there gonna encounter are Freddy Krueger (Nightmare on elm street), Samara Morgan (The Ring), Texas Chainsaw Massacre, (Texas Chainsaw Massacre), Michael Myers (Halloween), Jason Voorhees (Friday the 13th), & Crimson clown (Are you afraid of the dark? Tale of the Crimson clown). How will they survive? Read and find out.

It was 6:45 pm and the girl's were getting ready to go the party. Everyone was putting on there make up and costume on. Sequoyah had her candy corn witch costume on with black tights on, with high heel wedges on. They were orange with yellow bows it. She had a witch hat it was white, orange and yellow and her makeup was white, orange and yellow eye shadow with pink lipstick and gloss. "I'm so ready for this Halloween party. What about ya'll"? Sequoyah asked excited. "I'm excited to". Lucy said. "Wow girl you look really pretty". Sequoyah said. "Thanks". Lucy said. Lucy's Mulan costume was a Mulan kimono dress with a Mulan pended and she had black flats. Lucy had her hair in a bun and had that hair piece on her fore head with a pink cherry blossom hair clip. For makeup she painted her face white with face paint, with black eye brows, matte cream blush, navy and light eye shadow, red lip liner, red face paint, matte red lipstick, red gloss, liquid liner and mascara. "Come on Gwen"! Lucy said. "I'm coming"! Gwen said. Gwen's costume was BellaTrix Lestrange it was BellaTrix's black dress and her black warmers and a navy blue bird skull necklace. Gwen made her hair frizzy and crazy like Bella's and her lips were bright, red, juicy and glossy. She had black leggings underneath with medium black high heel boots and she carried a fake wooden wand.

"Ready". Gwen said. "Sweet costume girl". Sequoyah said. "Yeah you look really cool". Lucy said. "Thank you darlings". Gwen said pretending to be BellaTrix. "Come on let's get our party on". Sequoyah said. They drove to the party and once they were there they found Taylor and Sophie at the front. "Hey Lassies glad you could make it". Taylor said. "Hey Taylor, Sophie you guys look great". Gwen said. "Thanks mon". Sophie said. Taylor was a vampire queen and Sophie was a hippie. Taylor wore a long black vampire dress with black heels, black and red cape, a thin silver crown with fake blood red jems on it that went around her for head, fake blood with fake vampire fangs and she wore her usual heavy metal makeup but her lips were black with purple gloss. Sophie's costume was a medium length rainbow tie dye sleeveless dress, with a brown hippie vest with colorful beads on it, with a short red big beaded necklace and a long clear peace sign necklace, with high gold sandals, with a brown hippie head band that went across her for head, and she had three stickers on her face it was a light purple peace sign and a pink daisy on the left cheek and a little pink heart on the right. "Let's party". Sophie said heading inside. The party was huge it was a huge mansion and everyone was in costume having fun. "Wow this is the biggest Halloween party I've ever seen. Gwen said.

"Hey Gwen"! Rigby called out. He dressed as _Super Man_ and Mordecai was _Jack Sparrow _from _Pirates of the Caribbean_. "Hey guys". Gwen said. "Hi Rigby". Sophie said smiling. "Hey". He said. "Hey Taylor nice costume". Mordecai said smiling. "Thank you". Taylor said blushing. "Oh sorry". A girl said bumping into Gwen said. "It's okay don't sweat it". Gwen said smiling sweetly. "Nice costume, _Hatsune Miku_'s cool". Gwen said. "Thanks, I'm Yerin, I just moved here from South Korea". Yerin said. Her Hatsune Miku costume was a turquoise wig with pigtails, with a black neck tie, a black mini skirt, gray sleeveless buttoned up blouse, black Miku arm warmers, and long black boots. For makeup Yerin had turquoise and neon blue eye shadow, white eyeliner, fake anime lashes, mascara, tiny bottom lashes, pink lip gloss, turquoise eye brows, pink blush, liquid liner, and blue anime eye contacts. "You look good". Yerin said. "Thanks". Gwen said. The songs that were playing were _Thriller, Monster Mash_ or any other Halloween songs but the song that was playing was _The Time Warp_. "I'm doing the time warp! OOOHHHHHH"! Rigby said doing the Time Warp. "It's just a jump to the left". Lucy said also doing the Time Warp. "And a step the righttttt"! Gwen and Sequoyah said. "Put your hands on your hips". Mordecai said doing the Time Warp. "Hey girl's". Pops called out. "Hey Pops". Gwen said. "What wonderful costumes". Pops said. Pop was a cowboy, Skips was a police officer, Benson was one of the _Ghost Busters_ crew from the movie _Ghost Busters_, High Five ghost just had an eye patch on and Muscle Man had a fake axe in his back and a fake knife in his head.

"Nice costumes". A girl said. "Thanks what's your name"? Lucy asked. "I'm Shanti, I just moved here from India". Shanti said. Shanti was _Hermione Granger _from _Harry Potter_. She had her haired wavy with a fake wooden wand with a grey sweater with the _Gryffindor_ sign on it with a white long sleeve buttoned up blouse under it with a red and dark yellow striped tie, with the black _Hog Warts _robe with the Gryffindor sign on the front, with a medium dark grey skirt, long dark grey socks and black high heeled Mary Janes. "Cool Hermione costume Shanti. Oh how rude of me, Annyeonghaseyo My name's Yerin". She said smiling which met hello in Korean. "Namaste nice to you meet you". Shanti said smiling which met hello in Hindi. "Hey girl's can you come here for a minute"? Benson asked them. "What's up"? Gwen asked. "There's a big old mansion and there's a lot of candy in it". Benson said. "Okay". Shanti said. "Follow us". Rigby said. They went outside and next to the party was a huge mansion, Benson was right. "Woah". Lucy said. "Sweet dig's". Sequoyah said. "Yeah". Yerin said. "All you have to do is go up and say trick or treat and that's it". Mordecai said. "Sounds easy enough". Taylor said. "Come on guys". Gwen said.

The girl's went up to the strange mansion. "Trick or treat"! They all said. "Come let's go lass they not home". Taylor said. "There not home Benson"! Lucy called out. "Go in"! Benson called back. "He said go in". Lucy said. "Why would we go in a house a stranger's house uninvited. Don't cha think that's kinda weird"? Yerin asked. "Well you have a point this guy could be a psycho path killer who escaped from prison". Shanti said. Margaret walked up to there and said. "Don't worry I've been in this house before and there's nothing to worry about". Margaret said smiling. "You sure about this mon"? Sophie asked. "Yeah were all sure". Margaret said. "If you all come out of that house you'll all get a lot of candy". Benson said. "I guess we could do it". Gwen said. "Yeah". Sequoyah said. "I guess it won't be so bad". Lucy said. She was dead wrong. "Come on guys let's go". Gwen said going in with her friends. Once they got in the house was it dark, still, quiet and very creepy like something was waiting in the dark to get them. "Okay anyone else feel a little creep out by this place"? Sophie asked. "I sure do girl". Sequoyah said. Then green lights came on and the light revealed 7 doors in a straight line. "Hello…..hello". Gwen said as her echoed voice threw the house. "Anyone home…..home"? Lucy asked as her voice echoed. "Maybe one of these doors could lead us to where the owner of the mansion is". Taylor said. "Are you sure that's a good idea baby girl"? Sequoyah asked. "Come on think of it could be fun think of it as an adventure". Taylor said. "Yeah Sequoyah it could be fun". Lucy said. "I guess your right". Sequoyah said. "Well come on then, I'm sure someone's here". Lucy said going into a door. They all went in one door but Shanti and Yerin went together in a door. Little did they know something behind those doors waited something terrifying and bloody.

End of chap. 1. Like it so far? Uh this kinda a late Halloween one but I hope you like it. Happy late Halloween from Gwen, Lucy, Sophie, Sequoyah, Taylor, Yerin and Shanti. Please review and see what's gonna happen for the next part wooooooooo scary. 


	2. Nightmare on Sequoyah's street

Chapter. 2

Welcome to chapter two of the story. Here's order that the girl's will face in the story.

Sequoyah-Freddy Krueger

Sophie-Samara Morgan

Lucy-Texas Chainsaw Massacre

Taylor-Michael Myers

Yerin and Shanti- Jason Voorhees

Gwen-Crimson clown

On with the story enjoy! Chapter 2 Nightmare on Sequoyah's street

Sequoyah walked threw the strange room and started feel weird. "I hope there's candy in this house". Sequoyah said. "Hello any home"? Sequoyah called out but there was nothing. "Hello any one"? Sequoyah called out again and still nothing. But somewhere there was a control room where Benson, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen were watching all of them. This was actually a Halloween prank but they don't know even it yet. "How are they doing"? Eileen asked. "Well so far so good, no screaming, no crying for help". Benson said. "This is one impressive Halloween prank Benson, but are you sure we won't scare them to bad"? Rigby said. "Don't worry Rigby". Benson said. "You sure"? Margaret asked. Margaret wasn't crazy about Halloween pranks but ones that go to far where someone's crying in fear, she thought it was really mean and uncool. "Everything's cool don't worry about it. Now let's get back to the action. Benson said turning back to the screen.

"Okay this is really starting to get creepy". Sequoyah said. Just the Freddy Kruger song came on and it as creepier as ever. _1, 2 Freddy's coming for you, 3,4 better lock your door. 5,6 grab your crucifix, 7,8 better stay up late. 9, 10 never sleep again._ Sequoyah felt chills go down her back, she really didn't like that song. She wasn't an easy person to scare but if you try hard enough she will get scared. But right now she felt kinda scared. "Okay that was really freaky". She said slightly freaked out. Just then the room started to feel like an oven. "Wow did it just get hot in here all of a sudden or is it just me"? Sequoyah asked herself sweating like crazy. She found a phone and thought if she called someone they could help her and her friends. "Yes a phone thank you lordy". She said picking up the phone and started dialing the numbers. "Hello"? Sequoyah asked. Just then the phone started to get really, really, really hot and then it started to melt. "Ahhh! That must be a really cheap phone". Sequoyah said breathing hard. Just then her throat started to get dry and she wanted something to drink. "Ah my throat, I'm so thirsty". Sequoyah said with her dry throat. She wanted something to quench her thirst and she found a tall cold glass of water with ice in it. "Oh thank God water". Sequoyah said. She picked up the glass and drunk it all.

"Ah that's much better". Sequoyah said breathing hard from drinking that water. Just then a voice came from behind her it sounded cold, dry, and burned up. "Guess who"? It asked in a creepy dry Freddy Krueger voice like voice. "Whose there"? Sequoyah asked nervous. "Who do you think my dear"? It asked again. Sequoyah thought it was another prank by Muscle Man, so she sucked in her guts and said. "Muscle Man I know it's you quit trying to scare me. It ain't working home boy". Sequoyah said all high and mighty. "This isn't a costume". It said again. "Yeah right take off that mask, I know it's fake". Sequoyah said trying to take it off but to her horror it seemed so real! "Wow this is impressive this feels like real skin. Why won't this mask come off"? She asked. "It isn't a mask it's real". It said now getting angry. "I must admit good job on the voice it really sounds like Freddy Krueger". Sequoyah said. It or Freddy Krueger got really pissed and threw back his arm and starched her cheek. It left three little claw marks on her face. Sequoyah thought that really hurt then she realized something that was the real Freddy Krueger! "Ow! Oh crap this dude's for real". Sequoyah said now fully freaked out. Sequoyah did a nervous smile and tried not to make a move. "I'll get you"! Freddy Krueger said ready to chase her. "AHHHHHH Stay away from me"! Sequoyah said running and screaming. "You touched my face, I'll slice you in half little girl". He said running after her.

She ran and ran until she couldn't run any more. "Okay I think I lost him". Sequoyah said out of breath and tired. "Man who ever owns this place is a crazy fool". Sequoyah said. Back in the control room everyone watched Sequoyah run and scream. "Wow that was impressive". Rigby said. "Thank you". Benson said. "Are you really sure were not going to far"? Margaret asked. "I'm pretty sure". Benson said going back to the screen. Back to room where Sequoyah was she thought she lost him, wrong. "Remember me"? Freddy said. "AHHH"! Sequoyah screamed. "Why are you screaming? I haven't even got you yet". He said. "Oh that wasn't the worst part"? Sequoyah asked as she barked. Sequoyah ran to the nearest closet she could fine and hid in it. Freddy looked for her. "I'm safe". She whispered to herself. He heard from behind the closet. "Hello sweetie". He said then grabbed her. "No let go you burned white boy"! She screamed. But her foot hit a button from the floor, there was a trap door and she fell. "AHHHHHHHHHHH"! Sequoyah said screaming down the trap door. It let her outside to the back yard.

"Am I dead"? Sequoyah asked herself touching her face. "I'm….alive"? She asked herself. "Yes! I'm alive"! Sequoyah cried out in joy. "Wait I need to help my friends but how"? She asked herself thinking.

End of part 2

Well 1 down 6 to go. How will this go, next up Sophie. Come back for the next part.


	3. Seven days Sophie

Welcome to part 3 of the story next up is Sophie, what scary and bloody challenge we'll she face? Read and find out.

Chapter 3 Seven Day's Sophie

Sophie found a small room, it wasn't much. She walked in and called out. "Hello…hello"? Sophie called out but no one answered. "I don't mean to bother you but my friends and I are lost, and I was wondering if you could help us please"? Sophie asked. "Hello mon anyone"? Sophie asked but no one answered. The TV went on but there was nothing but static, Sophie bent down and tried to turn it off but it didn't help. It kept coming back on. Sophie didn't bother wanting to fix the TV. "Whatever mon". Sophie said getting up and started to look around. The TV came on but it wasn't static, it was a well in the woods somewhere. Sophie turned around to see what was going on.

"Hello"? Sophie asked nervously. On the TV was a girl coming out of the well, Sophie wasn't sure it was real or fake. "What the"? Sophie asked herself. The girl came closer and closer until she was right up the TV where she could get out! Sophie got really nervous and slipped on the couch. The girl came out of the TV and walked slowly toward Sophie. Or was it someone dressed up as a dead girl? Sophie didn't know. Sophie seen _The Ring_ and thought it was pretty scary especially when _Samara Morgan _came out of the TV. "Oh my God…your Samara…..Samara…..Samara..Morgan". Sophie said scared. She did a nervous gulp and said. "I know this is a Halloween prank mon. Stop trying to scare me". Sophie said trying to act brave. "Seven days". She said with her cold, dry slimy voice. "Who are you under there"? Sophie asked. Sophie decided to try and take off the mask. "This is a good mask but why isn't it coming off"? Sophie asked trying to get the mask off.

Samara Morgan pushed Sophie off her and looked really pissed, but you couldn't tell. "Stop touching me". She said really pissed now. "I,I,I I'm sorry mon. Wait your real"? Sophie asked then started to panic. "Yes". She said wanting to chase her. "I'll get you little worm"! Samara said now full speed angry and was ready to chase Sophie. "Get away mon"! Sophie said running like crazy. Sophie hid under the sink and kept quiet hoping Samara wouldn't find her. "I think she's gone". Sophie whispered under the sink. "Miss me sweetie"? She asked in a scary voice. "AHHHHHAAHHHHH"! Sophie screamed then ran out of the sink. "Don't be scared, I'll make your death quick and painless". Samara whispered. Back in the control room everyone was watching Sophie and Samara Morgan duke it out. "It is wrong that I think this is kinda hot"? Rigby asked. "….Uh I really don't know". Mordecai said. "In a weird way". Benson said. "I thought Samara Morgan only said seven days". Mordecai said. "I'm doing this prank my way"! Benson said pissed. "Alright, alright calm down dude". Mordecai said. "Let's get back to the action". Rigby said.

They turned back to the screen to watch Sophie and Samara Morgan. "Please don't hurt me". Sophie cried. Samara got some of her hair out of her face, Sophie knew Samara Morgan she killed people by showing her face. Sophie quickly covered her eyes with her hands. "Open your eyes sweetie, I don't bite". She said. "No mon". Sophie said in fear. Sophie pushed a button on the floor which was a trap door. "AHHHHHHAAAAAAA". Sophie screamed sliding down. The trap door led her outside. "I'm not dead"? Sophie asked touching her face. "Yes"! She said happy. "Wait I need to find my friends". Sophie said. Sophie had to find her friends but how she thought.

End of Part 3. How was this part? Please review part 4 coming soon.


	4. Chainsaw madness

Hey guys here's part 4. I'm very sorry this is late but my one cats Skittles recently died on Friday. So please don't leave any mean reviews please. Oh by the way Happy Thanksgiving.

Lucy kept walking down the hall way she didn't know where she was. "How long is this stupid hallway"! Lucy asked herself getting stressed. Then she spotted Eileen in the middle of the hall way. "Eileen I'm so glad to see you can you help me please"? Lucy asked happy to Eileen. But Lucy noticed Eileen's face her face looked paralyzed with fear. "Eileen are you okay? What's wrong"? Lucy asked worried. "Your gonna die". Eileen said then shooting herself with a fake toy gun but Lucy thought it was real.

"AAHHHHH"! Lucy said screaming then she bumped into some one was the Texas Chainsaw Massacre. "Muscle Man the Chainsaw Massacre costume isn't working. I already know it's you dude". Lucy said scared. "I know that's a mask take it off please I'm really scared". Lucy said. It didn't take off the mask so Lucy decided to take it off. "Wow this mask is really impressive but it's not coming off". Lucy said trying to get the mask off. Lucy tried and tried with all her strength to get the mask off. But it didn't help.

"Okay this is totally freaky this doesn't feel like a mask". Lucy said now fully freaked out. "That's because it's not a mask my child". It said with a dry deep scary voice. "Woah that does sound like the Chainsaw Massacre". Lucy said nervous. "I'll slice you up"! It said wanting to chase her. "AAAHHHH go away! Leave me alone you freak"! Lucy said running. Lucy ran and ran until she lost him. "I think I lost him". Lucy said out of breath. "Looking for me sweet heart"? It asked in a scary way. "Stay back or I'll…..use this fake sword and I'm not afraid to use it". Lucy said trying to act brave. He just laughed his evil laugh and said. "Your death will quick and painless". He said ready to slice her in half with the chainsaw. Lucy backed away slowly. She stepped on a broken floor board on it fell and Lucy's foot got trapped on where she stepped. "Please don't hurt me". Lucy said begging for mercy.

"Don't worry you feel a thing now prepare to die". He said with his chainsaw in the air. Lucy let a blood curling scream. "Help someone help me please"! Lucy screamed then her elbow hit a button on side wall. Lucy slide down the tarp door like with Sequoyah and Sophie earlier. It led Lucy outside she was safe and sound. "I made it out of that crazy asylum". Lucy said less scared and couldn't believe it. "Hello is anyone here? Can anyone hear me"? Lucy asked calling out. "I've got to find the others". Lucy said.

End of part 4. Sorry if this was short but I'll try and make the next part longer. I was watching the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade while writing this. One more thing, R.I.P. Skittles I love you .


	5. Goth vs Psycho

Chapter.5

Hey everybody welcome to chapter 5 were half way done. In this chapter Taylor's gonna face the one and only Michael Myers. Will she escape like all the others? Will she be sliced to pieces? Read and find out.

The Irish Goth walked and walked but it seemed like hours. Taylor had to sit down her feet were killing her in those heels. Taylor sat down and rubbed her ankles. "Okay where am I? And far can this house go"? She asked herself. Suddenly the _Halloween_ movie theme music came on. Taylor felt slight chills go down her back. Even though Taylor loved horror films but sometimes she to can get scared. "That was weird". The Irish girl said slightly freaked out. Taylor felt a sudden a cold breath on her shoulder. "Anyone there? Hello"? She called out. "Hello"? Taylor called out again. Taylor started to hear foot steps and that cold breathing again. "This time I'm not playing around! Come out"! She nearly yelled. Out from the darkness came Michael Myers.

With his face all creepy and pale white like glue and his knife long and sharp. It shined in the moon light in the hallway window. "Your….your…your…your, Michael Myers". Taylor shuttered. It came closer and closer to her. Taylor did a nervous gulp and said. "I'm not afraid of you, I know it's a costume mister". Taylor said acting brave. Michael came closer and closer until he was up to her face. He took her hand and cut it. "Ow"! Taylor said in pain. Taylor touched his face and it felt like real skin. It felt gross, dirty, and sweaty. "My God that is real skin"! Taylor said in shock. He raised his knife high in the air. The knife came toward her but Taylor dodged it. "Missed me". Taylor said. He got angry and threw it at her but she dodged it again. "Missed me again"! Taylor shouted in a mocking voice. He chased her but Taylor ran from him.

She ran and ran until she saw a dead end at the end of the hallway. "Oh crap dead end". She said now freaked out. He walked over toward her and grabbed her. "Let go"! She screamed elbowing him in the stomach. The psycho path bent down in pain by that Taylor, slipped away from his arms. He got up and ran toward her. "Take this"! Taylor said doing a back flip and punched him in the face. In the control room everyone was amazed by Taylor. "Wow". Mordecai said amazed. "Who knew she could punch". Rigby said. "The little lady sure can fight". Benson said. "I hope she doesn't hurt herself". Margaret said a little worried. "Don't worry I'm sure she knows what she's doing". Eileen said. "Yeah". Rigby said. "Let's get back to the action". Benson said to everyone.

"Had enough Lad? Or are you ready for round 2. I may just be a 17-year-old Goth girl from Ireland but I watch your movies". Taylor said shirking with her fake fangs showing. But she tripped on a button on the floor which was another trap door. Taylor slid down the slide. "AHHHHHHHHH"! She screamed. It led to the back yard where a few of her friends went. "I'm out". She said a little shocked. "Taylor is that you? Is that really you"? Sophie asked in shock.

"Sophie"? Taylor asked shocked to. "Oh my God I thought I was lost, I'm so happy to see you mon". Sophie said hugging Taylor. "I'm happy to see you to". Taylor said hugging Sophie back. "Do you know how to get out of here"? Taylor asked. "If I knew I wouldn't be lost out here". Sophie said. "How are we gonna get out of here"? Taylor asked.

"Don't worry we'll find a way". Sophie said putting her hand on her shoulder. "Can I tell you something lass"? She asked. "Sure". Sophie said. "Even though I only know this guy for a day and the party, I have the biggest crush on him". Taylor said turning pink. "Ooh whose this guy mon"? Sophie asked slightly shirking. "It's, it's uh Mordecai". She said blushing red. "Aww that's cute". Sophie said. "Do you have a crush"? Taylor asked. "I have a crush on….Rigby". Sophie said blushing. "That's so sweet". Taylor said smiling. They thought about there crushes but the girl's had to find everyone else.

End of part 5. Like it? Please review


	6. Camping can be deadly

Chapter 5. Camping can be deadly.

Hey guys again sorry this is late but here's part 5. In this chapter Yerin and Shanti walk into an unknown camp called Camp Crystal Lake but little do they know, Jason VoorHee's is watching them. Oooooh what's gonna happen? Read if you dare.

The two Korean and Indian girl's kept walking and walking threw the house until they couldn't any more. "I'm tired can we please sit down"? Shanti asked. "Yeah that sounds like a good idea. My feet are killing me". Yerin said tired. They sat down but unaware they were sitting by the sign of Camp Crystal Lake. "Ow"! Yerin said. "What's wrong"? Shanti asked. "My head hit this sign". Yerin said rubbing the back of her head. "Are you alright"? Shanti asked. "Yeah I'm cool". She said better. "Hey the sign says Camp Crystal Lake". Shanti said as she read the sign. "Camp Crystal Lake? Hey why does that sound familiar"? Yerin asked herself. "Maybe someone can help us". Shanti said. "Maybe, I hope this place creeps me out". She said following Shanti for some help.

"Namaste? Is anyone home? I don't mean to intrude but me and my friend are lost". Shanti called out but no one answered. "Can you help us please"? Yerin called out but still no answer. "Okay this is getting scary". Yerin said afraid. "Don't worry let me try again. Can someone help us please! I'm Shanti Mono and this is….". Shanti said trying think of Yerin's last name. "Yerin what's your last name"? Shanti asked. "Park". She answered. "And this is Yerin Park were lost please help us". Shanti asked. Shanti started to get frustrated. "Okay that's it". Shanti said frustrated. "Don't worry I'm sure someone will have to come and find us". She said. "Your right". Shanti said smiling. They sat down and talked. "What part of India are you from"? Yerin asked. "Bolly Wood". She said. "What about you"? She asked. "Seoul". Yerin said.

Just then they head music from far away. The music was _Party Rock Anthem _by _LMFAO_.

"What's that"? Shanti asked. "What"? She asked. "I hear music". She said. "Hey I do to". Yerin said. "Should we follow it"? Shanti asked. "Maybe it could lead us to some help". Yerin said. "You sure"? Shanti asked a little scared. "I'll be right here beside you". Yerin said smiling. "Alright". Shanti said. The girls followed the music by the sound of it. "I think it's this way come on". Yerin said leading her. "It's getting closer, I can hear it more clear". Shanti said. They finally found it in the middle of the woods but it was an old school looking boom box with the CD of _LMFAO_. "That's weird". She said. "Yeah why would someone leave an old boom box out in the middle of woods"? Yerin asked. "Don't know maybe they forgot it". Shanti replied. Then Yerin heard breathing coming from the trees. "What was that"? Yerin asked getting slightly freaked out. "What was what"? Shanti asked.

"I thought I heard breathing". Yerin said. "It's probably the wind it can play tricks on you sometimes". Shanti said. "Your probably right". Yerin said. Then Jason VoorHee's or someone dressed as him walked up behind Shanti. "Uh Shan….Shan….Shan….ti". Yerin said shuttering. "What? What's wrong Yerin you looked like you've seen a ghost". Shanti said. "That's because I think there's one behind you". Yerin said scared. Shanti turned around and saw Jason VoorHees and started to back away slowly. "Um I think it's a costume". Shanti whispered. "Yeah just a costume". Yerin said. "I'll see if I can get it off". Yerin said trying to take off the hockey mask. "It's not coming off". Yerin said. "Let me try". Shanti said also trying to get the mask off. "Wow this is really glued on there". Shanti said. "I can't get it off". Shanti said. Just then he threw back his axe aiming for there heads but they ducked. Yerin and Shanti were now scared as hell. "We should run". Yerin said. "Good idea". Shanti said getting ready to run. "AAAAAAAAAAHHH"! They screamed running while Jason was chasing them. They hid in a small cabin filled with old bunk beds. "I think we lost him". Shanti said breathing deeply. "Yeah I think so". Yerin said whispering. Jason came to the door with axe all sharp and deadly and axed the door. "AAAAHHHH". They both screamed. Jason's axe broke down the door but girl's ran away before he could slaughter them. "Okay this more scary Halloween then I expected". Shanti said running. "Just keep running". Yerin said running. "Over here behind this tree"! Shanti shouted. They ran and hid behind the tree. "That was close". Yerin said. "You can say that again". Shanti said smiling. But sadly he came up to them ready to slice them into axe sushi but they stepped on a trap door. "AAAAHHHHH"! Shanti screamed as she held Yerin tightly. "What do you want from us! Just leave us alone"! Yerin screamed but she stepped on a trap door.

They both fell down the slide. "AAAAA"! They screamed. It lead them outside like with everyone else. "Where are we"? Yerin asked. "I think were in the back yard". Shanti said. "Yerin? Shanti? Is that you"? Sequoyah asked. "Sequoyah"! They said. "Hey are y'all okay"? Sequoyah asked. "Were fine…I think". Shanti said. "Do you know where everyone else is"? Yerin asked. "No not really". Sequoyah said. "But I can help you find them". Sequoyah said. "You can"? Shanti asked happily. "Um hm". She replied. "Great"! Yerin said smiling.

End of Chapter 5. Like this part? Please review.


	7. Who knew clowns could be scary

Hey everyone welcome to the next chapter, were down to our last victim Gwen. But last horror challenge she will face is her biggest fear. What will it be? Find out.

Gwen walked threw house but didn't know where she was or where she was going. "Okay I think I pass that thing like 5 or 7 times…aw crap I've been walking in circles! That's just great"! Gwen said pissed. "Hello? Can anyone hear me? Gwen called out but no one answered. Suddenly the room started to shake like an earth quake. "WOOOOWWHHH! What's happening"! Gwen asked herself. The shaking stopped but room changed. "Okay that was freaky. Wonder if that was an earth quake or something". Gwen said getting up. "Hey what happened to the room"? Gwen asked slightly getting scared. The room has a white wall with all these creepy old stuffed animals and there was fog like they use in rock concert's. And it start to get very cold.

"Wow did it just get cold in here or is it just me"? Gwen asked shivering and holding herself. "Wait I know where I've seen this place before. That _Are You Afraid of the dark _Episode where that kid named Sam and his brother try and get there mom a gift. And the kid lied and his brother tells him about…..oh no". Gwen said now fully scared. "Crimson clown". Gwen said really scared now. As a kid Gwen never liked clowns, they are always creepy to her and she has a huge fear of them. Especially that clown statue story her cousin told her when she was 8. Gwen today was still scared of clowns. "Hello"? Gwen asked timidly. Just then out of nowhere a big bobble headed clown came out of the corner. His sickly pale face and bloody red round nose walked up behind her. "Hello my dear". He said with his scary voice. "AAAAAAAAAAA"! Gwen screamed. She started to run as fast as she could. The creepy clown chased her.

"Go away you red nosed freak"! Gwen said running really fast. Back in the control room Benson, Mordecai, Rigby, Margaret and Eileen watched Gwen run in terror. "Damn she can run". Rigby said. "Yeah". Mordecai said. "Benson this steam's wrong, Gwen looks really scared". Margaret said worried. "Don't worry it's just a prank". Benson said. "Fine then". Margaret said. Gwen kept running and running. "I think I lost him". Gwen said breathing in deeply. "Guess who"? The clown asked having his hands over her eyes. "AAAAAA! Let go of me"! Gwen barked. "Don't think so Gwen". He said. "How do you know my name"! Gwen barked. "I know everything dear child. You've been a bad girl. Do you know what we do to naughty children like you"? The clown asked holding her. "I don't think I wanna find out". Gwen said. Gwen started to shake and wiggle like a fish on a hook. "Let go"! Gwen yelled. Gwen kicked the clown's leg and took off running. "OOOOWW you little bug"! He said in pain.

The clown caught up to her and grabbed her leg. "Got ya"! The clown said. "Let go"! Gwen screamed. Just then her hand hit a button on the wall which was another trap door but this one was different. How it was different was the size of the door was bigger and the slide was faster and longer. "AAAAAAAHHHH! I think I'm gonna puke"! Gwen said as she slid down the slide. Finally it led her outside with all the others. "Okay now I can puke". Gwen said dizzy. "Gwen? Is that you? Is that really you mon"? Sophie asked. "Sophie"? Gwen asked. "Yeah it's us girl. You okay"? Sequoyah asked helping her up. "Yeah just dizzy is all". Gwen said. "How'd you guys get out"? Gwen asked. "Trap door". They all said. "Me to". Gwen said. "Come on we gonna Benson and the others". Taylor said. "Good idea". Lucy said. Then they heard grumbling. "Did anyone else hear that"? Sequoyah asked. "I did it sounded like someone's stomach just grumbled". Lucy said. "Everyone be quiet. Let's see if we can hear that again". Taylor said to everyone. They all listened but nothing happened. "Huh I guess it was nothing". Taylor said. But it wasn't nothing a giant man eating spider popped up to them and looked really hungry. "Oh my God". Sequoyah said scared. "RUN"! Sophie screamed. The girls ran in different hiding spots but the spider found them until there were no more hiding spots for them. "It's no use we can hide anymore"! Gwen said out of breath. "Oh no"! Lucy screamed. The spider leaned closer and closer to them ready to eat one of them for dinner.

End of this part. Ooooh cliff hanger. Will the ending be happy or tragic? Oh by the way I wrote this in Star Bucks in a Barnes & Noble while writing this chapter.


	8. A happy ending

Final chapter. Hey everyone were on the last part of the story. Hope you enjoy

Gwen's POV

We all huddled together scared and worried about which one of us will be eaten by the spider. The spider looked at Sophie with hungry eyes. Sophie looked at me with horror in her eyes and said. "Gwen I'm scared". She said timidly. "It's alright". I said smiling sweetly at her. The spider came closer and closer to us and with it's long slimy, gunky tongue it licked Sequoyah's face. "EEEEWWWWW"! She screamed. It picked her up and was about to eat her. "SEQUOYAH NO"! I screamed hoping a miracle would happen. "Someone help her"! Lucy screamed. But something happened the spider stopped and said. "Hey are you alright"? It asked us. "Did that giant spider ask us a question"? Sequoyah asked. "Wait that sounds like Rigby". Lucy said. "Oh my God it ate Rigby"! Sophie yelled. "No I think this is Rigby". I said.

The spider came apart and relieved Mordecai and Rigby in the spider. "Okay I'm really confused". Taylor said. "Look we can explain". Mordecai said. Benson, Margaret, Eileen and everyone else came out. "Okay I'm really mixed up now". Taylor said confused. "This is all a Halloween prank"! Benson said. "Then who...?.What….."? Lucy asked confused as Taylor was. "Who was Freddy Kruger"? Sequoyah asked. "It was me"! Muscle man said. "But the mask wouldn't come off and the voice was so deep and…". Sequoyah said but got cut off. "The mask was made of super wax that can hard off and the voice was a mini microphone". Benson said. "Oh okay". Sequoyah said. "Let me explain this more to you girls". Benson said. 20 minutes later. "Now you get it"? Benson asked. "I guess so". Gwen said. "I have one question though mon". Sophie said. "What is it"? Benson asked. "Who was Samara Morgan and all the other monsters"? Sophie asked. "I was Samara Morgan and I'm really sorry I scared you sweetie". Margaret said smiling. "I was the scary clown". Pops said. "That was you"? Gwen asked. "Yes I can see I scared you real bad. Are you alright dearest"? Pops asked. "Uhhh I guess so". Gwen said hanging her head. "What's wrong Gwen"? Taylor asked.

"It just I'm really scared of clowns and as kid they really freak the crap out of me". Gwen said. "Oh my God Gwen I'm so sorry I didn't know". Benson said. "It's fine". Gwen said. "You sure"? Benson asked. "Yeah really". Gwen said. "I was the Chainsaw Massacre". Skips said. "And this was the gun I used but it's fake". Eileen said holding a fake gun and a blood bag. "I thought it was real". Lucy said. "I was Jason Voohees". Benson said holding the mask. A few of them relieved that they were dressed as monsters in the haunted house. "Wow this could be a great haunted house like they do with _13 Stories_". Taylor said. "Maybe your right". Mordecai said. Taylor blushed like a tomato. "Come on let's go join the party". Rigby said. They all went back to the party before it ended.

"Hey Gwen"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah"? She asked. "I don't blame you for being scared of clowns, they sometimes creep me out to". Mordecai said. "Really"? Gwen asked. "Yep especially the clown from _Stephen King's It_". Mordecai said. Gwen just smiled and said. "Thanks for not making fun of me". Gwen said. "Make fun of you"? Mordecai asked. "Yeah sometimes people would make fun of me for being scared of clowns". Gwen said. "They can go to hell". Mordecai said. Gwen giggled. That night everyone went and partied and forgot all about the prank.

THE END. Okay all done this story toke a little while to write. But I hoped you enjoyed reading it. This story was kinda inspired by China Anne Mcclain's Calling all the monsters song. Anyway peace.


End file.
